


The Vampire Masquerade

by Musical_life



Series: Waltz of Blood [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: Now onto Ren, mwhahahaha!





	1. Chapter 1

Amamiya Ren leaves Crossroads just after finishing his shift when he catches a glimpse of light reflecting off of silver hair, curiously he goes to investigate only to be caught in a young man’s grip. “Just relax.” He hears whispered into his ear but the breathy voice, that sounds like it hadn't been used in awhile, only causes him to struggle more. Arsene wakes from the part of Ren's mind he had been sleeping in, but this isn't the Metaverse, he can't do anything. Before Ren can do anything else, his back is against a concrete wall and his wrists are pinned above his head as he feels the stranger’s icy touch against his neck this time.

The other man’s lips brush softly over his pulse point, causing Ren to shiver with desire, warring with fear. Ren feels a smile against his throat before red-hot agony engulfs him. The other pulls away after a few minutes, licking the droplets left behind and sealing the puncture marks before biting his tongue and drawing Ren into a kiss.

Ren stiffens in surprise, shock, desire, and a little horror as he feels the blood enter his mouth. As blackness enters his vision and hearing Arsene’s surprised shout in his head, Ren sees the other man smile, his fangs shown prominently.

* * *

Ren wakes up finding himself on a couch, a surprisingly comfortable one at that. Ren looks at the clothes he’s wearing, they're similar to the ones he was wearing a few minutes ago but feel rougher than usual and they have a comforting smell to them. A mix of coffee, curry, and something he IDs as his own personal scent along with another he can't pinpoint. He pulls himself into a sitting position as the other man enters, Arsene gives a guarded warning but another part of Ren is telling him to trust this man and he's not sure which part to listen to. Ren’s eyes zoom in on the mugs the other man - his sire? he wonders before questioning himself on that thought - is holding; licking his suddenly dry lips. He reaches out eagerly, the smell is extremely tempting and he feels like he hasn't had a drink in days.

The other introduces himself as Narukami Yu after he hands the first mug to Ren, who downs it quickly, hands it back, and stares at the second one; Yu laughs and hands the second one over. Ren savours this one, even though the taste is a little too sweet for his palate; he has a nagging thought that he should recognize the liquid but the thirst keeps him from pursuing that line of thought. _Anne would probably like it though…_ he muses to himself as he sets the mug down, starting to feel a little warmer.

“Where am I?” Ren queries, licking his lips to get the few drops that didn't enter his mouth.

Yu chuckles, following Ren’s train of thought easily. _**Still in Kabukicho, I didn't want to take you too far, childe.**_

Ren frowns, ignoring the unfamiliar words despite the warmth they kindle to his strangely silent heart. He can’t hear or feel anything save air, did Yu actually speak or just place the words inside his head? Ren ponders this as he slides a hand into his pocket, trying to feel for his phone. Yu points at the side table near the couch, where he'd placed Ren's phone. Ren grabs it, quickly using his fingerprint to unlock the phone vs typing in his pin. He freezes, the glass reflecting canines that shouldn't belong to a human and grey eyes that show a hint of red. “What am I? What did you do?”

Yu smiles closed mouthed, that strange voice bypassing his ears and this time Ren knows it, _**I gave you a chance, the same one I was given back in 2011. It just may save you, I know it did me; I’d be six feet under if it wasn’t for that.**_ He walks over to a bookcase and removes the only book there, handing it to Ren. 

A Guide to Vampirism By Kujikawa Rise Ren reads silently. He opens it seeing the subtext ‘So you're undead, what now?' before closing the book and putting it in his bag.

Ren checks his messages and notes a couple from Anne who asked to meet up, he quickly texts back that something came up and he’ll be home soon.

Yu hands Ren a piece of paper with his number on it. Ren adds it to his contact list before shredding the paper over a nearby waste basket.

* * *

Ren texts Yu when he gets home after grabbing a pair of sunglasses, he feels like he's going to need them, before starting to read the book in Leblanc with a cup of coffee, no one else save him and Morgana are around when Anne enters. She looks at Ren curiously after seeing the glamored magazine he’s holding. “I didn’t know Risette published her own magazine!” Anne states excitedly as she plucks it from Ren’s hands. She opens it before Ren can say anything. “....Oh. Is there something you’d like to mention, Ren?”

Ren looks evasive, instinctively breathing before speaking. “No,” while thinking _shit, I need to contact Yu!_ He slides his hand into his pocket and fortunately hits the messaging app, causing the last one to come up.

Ren: trouble, come 2 Leblanc now  
Yu: on my way

Ren’s hand slides out and grabs the magazine away from Anne causing her to shiver at how cold his touch is, tucking it out of sight before she can say anything.

Anne looks at Ren concerned before he starts making another cup of coffee as well as a second one, emptying the cold cup that was near him and placing it in the sink as the door to Leblanc opens.

Yu takes the scene in before sitting down and having a cup placed in front of him. “Thank you, Ren,” speaking for Anne's benefit. He sips it calmly, as if not concerned that Anne almost got close to the truth before setting the cup down and turns to the girl as Ren and Morgana look on.

Yu stares at Anne silently, gathering as much info as possible before turning his attention back to Ren. “How many teammates do you have?”

“Five, why?”

Yu just looks at Ren archly, knowing he’s lying, as Anne moves to stand in front of her leader. “I would like to know that as well and just how do you know Ren? I've never seen you before.”

So, anything other than liquid is a bad idea now and won't taste the same as blood would. At least I can get away with walking around in daylight.

He tries to get some sleep despite being wide awake, Morgana isn't laying on him tonight, citing that he’s too cold. It doesn’t work and Ren just lays there looking at various social media pages on his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**August 7th, 2016**

The next morning Ren heads downstairs, despite feeling tired, to make himself some coffee after getting dressed. While going through the motions, he considers his plans for the day. _Besides talking to the others, I need to see about finding a hunting ground. Drinking from my team will help, but they'll need time to recover..._ Ren ponders. _My body’s temperature should be easy to hide as long as I’m careful. Good thing my experiments with Tae ended early last month, who knows how she’d react to me now._

Ren heads back upstairs before Sojiro arrives, he grabs his phone and makes a new group separate from the Phantom Thieves, adding everyone minus Morgana who watches him silently.

**Meme team**

Ren: Come to Leblanc, there's something I need to tell everyone and can't do it over text.

Anne: Is this about last night?

Ren: Yes.

Ryuji: Wait, what about last night?

Makoto: I would like to know that as well.

Yusuke: Apologies, I was painting. I will leave shortly.

Futaba: So you’re going to fill us in on that discussion last night and what that will mean for the team? I'm coming over!

Ren catches his red-eyed reflection after closing the line app and puts his sunglasses on, just in time too, as Futaba arrives.

Futaba looks around as she enters the attic and spots the thin magazine on the shelf, she walks over and picks it up, using her phone as a light and snorting at the subtitle. After reaching the part about newborns and how often they need to feed, her face goes pale, looking over at Ren who is staring at her. Even though she can't see his red gaze through the glasses he has on, Futaba puts the magazine down and fearlessly moves toward Ren after turning off the flashlight app, holding out her wrist. “Take what you need,”

Ren shakes his head and glances at the magazine. Futaba takes the hint and continues where she left off. **The newborn’s sire is present for the first feed so he or she doesn't go overboard and drain the donor.**

Meanwhile, Ren texts Yu.

Ren: I'm waiting for everyone now, Futaba already tried to offer and it took everything I had to resist.

Yu: I'm on my way.

As everyone enters the attic, Ryuji notices how dark the room is as well as the sunglasses Ren is wearing. Yu follows behind the group and as Ryuji moves towards the window, he hears an unfamiliar voice in his mind. _**I wouldn't do that, bright one. Unless you are willing to pay the consequences.**_ Only Ren notices his entrance, and as everyone gets settled, Yu speaks.

“I have some things to explain, starting with why I turned Ren. Regardless what some of you might think, he wasn't a random choice. I had heard of your group shortly after Madarame. I did some digging after that and found that the black mask is someone Ren knows, I would just have to wait for the right time to throw a wrench into their plans.”

Everyone in the room, bar Ren and Yu, looks alarmed and starts to speak but they quiet at Ren’s look. Makoto speaks up, thoughtfully.

“If that's true, then we still don't know their goal.”

“No, you don't. I have my suspicions on what said goal is, but until I can find someone close enough to the mastermind…” Yu trails off.

“The Black Mask wouldn't be?” Yusuke inquiries.

“Yes, but he's too well guarded. I can follow him only a few times before he wises up and starts avoiding me,” Yu explains.

“Hmm… That's a problem and I couldn't ask you to do that anyway, sire,” Ren muses. “Futaba, is there a way to keep an eye on him without his knowledge?”

“Yes, but it would take me awhile to code it and I don't even know if I'll be able to have it download remotely. Phones are a little different than computers, I might have to steal his phone and point it toward the server I have the hack on,” the young hacker responded, tapping away at her ever-present laptop.

“Do so and let me know how it's going.” Ren glances over at Makoto who nods at him before glancing at Yu with a promise that they will talk later and shooing the others out. Morgana sits on the desk while Ren carefully pulls Futaba’s laptop away from her and sets it on the table nearest the stairs before indicating the bed. “Sit, please. I think you’d like to be comfortable for this, unlike me,” Ren explains while Yu’s expression gives nothing away. _**You’ll be grateful for it soon, I feel,**_ Ren hears down the childe to sire bond.

Futaba nervously sits on the bed, knowing she offered to help Ren but she can't help but wonder if he'd take too much and have to turn her. It's not like she isn’t used to a nocturnal cycle.

 _ **That is why I'm here, young one,**_ Yu’s mental voice ghosts into Futaba's mind.

Futaba relaxes, letting Ren’s fangs sink into her wrist with a hiss that escapes her involuntary, she moans with desire as Ren makes slurping sounds.

Yu watches calmly and pulls Ren away after a few minutes. Ren whines, feeling deprived. Yu picks Futaba up. _**Where’s Sakura-chan live?**_ He questions Ren before getting a map shown to him, Yu nods and looks around the room for a shadow; the light may be dim in here but it’s still daylight so he needs to find one. Yu spots a suitably shadowed area and appears outside Futaba’s room. Yu gets the door open and sets Futaba on her bed before leaving.

Yu steps out of the shadow into the attic proper and leads Ren downstairs. “I’m taking Ren out for some dinner, Sakura-san.”

“Ok, Narukami-kun.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ren texts Futaba the next morning.  
 **How's the takedown coming?  
Futaba: Oh! I completely forgot! One sec…**  
Ren just stares down at his phone, amused.

A few minutes later his phone pings with an incoming message. **Got it! Geez, their code was amateur…  
Ren: Thanks, Futaba  
Futaba: ^_^**

Ren gets dressed and makes some coffee, Sojiro tries to get Ren to sit down but is distracted by a phone call. _Thanks for bugging the cafe, Futaba-chan_ he thinks gratefully as he goes back upstairs to get a nap, much to Morgana's surprise and dismay.

Ren wakes up just as his phone's alarm goes off, having set it after checking to see when sunset would be. Ren texts the group, including Yu, asking them to meet at the train station in Shibuya. He's thankful that their summer vacation is still in progress, it'll be harder to meet with Yu at night once school starts again.

Various replies of ascent came, though both Yu and Futaba were wondering why there.

 **You'll see,** Ren replies cryptically.

After everyone arrives, Ren taps the app and then Mementos as the history comes up. The group stands in their Thief attire barring Yu who is wearing the same clothes as a few minutes ago. Skull blinks in confusion and Mona looks up at Yu before speaking. “Why did you bring him here, Joker?”

Ren just chuckles, gesturing at Yu. “Do you wish to show them?”

Yu nods, holding up his hand as a card appears before vanishing, Yu feels a steel mask covering his face; he grips at the edges, trying to get his fingers under it, knowing he has to remove it.

The group stares in awe as Yu's clothes shift to a samurai's armor. He calls the persona Izanagi.

“It makes sense now, he is honorable, so his sense of rebellion shows it,” Fox muses.

They leave the Metaverse shortly thereafter.

“But aren't you tired?” Morgana mews in concern later that evening.

“No, sleep if you want, I'm heading out for a bit.”

“Ok..” Morgana looks dubious but knows better than to argue when he sounds like Joker.

Ren quickly heads downstairs and opens the door to Leblanc, locking it behind him. He walks toward the station and catches the train to Shibuya, as expected, it's crowded tonight; Ren scans the area looking for a place he can use, he doesn't see anything though and resigned himself to using the Metaverse as a drop off point. That decided, Ren looks around for a good meal, a belligerent drunk bumps into him and Ren is quick to pin the other person, moving them over to a shadowed corner before activating the Nav.

Ren pushed the drunk away from him before smiling, his fangs showing. “Please, run. I would love a good hunt…”

The man scrambles to his feet before running but Ren catches up to him quickly. “Please don't kill me!” He begs fearfully.

“Aww… Are you tired of playing that soon?” Ren pouts. “I'm disappointed,” he carefully nudges the man's head to the side and sinks his fangs into his prey, taking his fill before dropping the body; he knows that the various shadows that wander the place will take care of the remains.

Ren heads back to the entrance after licking the stray drops of blood from his lips, the shadows on this floor know better than to mess with someone like him. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say they respected him as a fellow predator. He exits the Nav, the feeling of returning to the real world just as strange as the first time but he feels the change in pressure so much more keenly now. Ren heads back home, glad the trains are still running; if nothing else he could stay with Yu, but that's a last resort. As he slips into bed, Morgana wakes up and Ren runs a now warm hand over his fur, causing him to fall back asleep.

**August 9th**

Morgana wakes up, sensing something off before he realizes Ren’s not breathing. “Boss! Somebody! Help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry about ending it there.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked, I would love to know what you think.


End file.
